The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a rotor disk of increased stress/strain capabilities with coating pockets.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
The compressor section includes a case circumscribing an engine axis and axially alternating arrays of stationary vanes and rotatable blades. Each vane array may be constructed of multiple vane clusters distributed circumferentially about the interior of the case with each cluster being supported by the case. Some vane arrays include clusters of cantilevered vanes.
During engine operation, the cantilevered vanes are disposed in close proximity to a rub strip material recessed within a coating pocket of a rotor spacer arm. Under some operational conditions, the coating pocket may observe increased stress within the rotor spacer arm and thereby result in undesirable coating spallation.